indiananewscenterfandomcom-20200213-history
WMGE-TV
WMGE-TV is a fantasy television station in Sheirdan, Indiana that carries the Westfield, Indiana broadcasting area, affiliated by the CBS Television Network. Studios are located at Studios 3B and 6C at the Westfield Broadcasting Center. History WMGE-TV first aired on Channel 10 on March 24, 1949 as an ABC affiliate. Westinghouse's television stations WPTZ (now KYW-TV) in Philadelhpia, Pennsylvania, and WBZ-TV in Boston, Massachutsets were both NBC affiliates. WJZ-TV was a Group W station airing ABC shows, and so WMGE-TV aired ABC shows until 1995. WDTV (now KDKA-TV) in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, and KPIX in San Fransisco, California were the only two CBS affiliates in the Group W market. The callsign was from the 1941 radio station, WMGE-AM 620, its sister radio station. As an ABC affiliate From 1949 until 1995, WMGE carried ABC shows. WZNX-TV aired on February 12, 1949 as an ABC affiliate, and announced on March 1, that both Channels 10 and 7 would air ABC shows. Channel 10 only lasted for nine months until new NBC affiliate (now a CW affiliate) WTTV would come on the air on Channel 10, resulting WMGE to move to Channel 3 (now used by WAVE-TV in Louisville, Kentucky) until 1953. WMGE-TV tried to air on Channel 4, but during 1949, Channel 4 was taken by WNBI-TV until January 1, 1950. When WAVE-TV moved to Channel 3, WMGE moved to Channel 12 (now used by WLIN-FTV, on Channel 3012). Back to Channel 10 On 1954, WTTV moved to WNBI-TV's old Channel number, 4. This occured on the same day, called "The Channel switch of 1954", when WISH-TV went on the air on the same year. The ABC affiliates throughout the ABC years were WLWI/WTHR, WRTV, WISH-TV, WSJV, WTVW, WIIL/WBAK (now WAWV-TV), WLKY in Louisville, WENR/WBKB/WLS-TV in Chicago, WKRC-TV in Cincinatti, and WPTA. During its Group W years, in 1963, WMGE introduced a "Stylized 10" using the Anklepants font for the Group W stations, and in 1971, WMGE-TV launched a color test pattern, and recreated it ten years later. During a newspaper article, Sylvester, the putty cat on Looney Tunes became the ads mascot of WMGE-TV, like Henry Hawk being the mascot of WNBI/WRCX/WLWK-TV (an NBC affiliate). In 1973, WJZ-TV said that both WMGE-TV and WJZ-TV were the Group W's ABC affiliate, while 2/6 were NBC, and 2/6 were long-time CBS, and 2/6 were ABC Launch of W3XVT On WMGE-TV's 20th anniversary in 1969, a new station would air as WMGE-TV's sattelite station, that would air on ULF Channel III (which was launched in 1956 for television), as an independent station and name their callsigns W3XVT, and will air ABC primetime shows. On older TVs, there would be an extra plugin for the SLF-HF tuner. When UHF channels 70-83 were removed from the UHF spectrum in 1983, WMGE-TV had the coverage during their final newscast of the day, introducing a SLF-HF tuner, and it also included a SHF tuner. On TVs that carried Channels 14-83 on the UHF tuner, would be the UHF/SHF tuner. MF and HF would have a button that was a push down, which meant on the label, up, off, and down, on. LF-ULF would have a tuner like the VHF tuner, and the SLF would show the 3-way switch: middle- off; I- H1; and O- H2. Switch to CBS In 1994, All six Group W stations announced that the company would merge into CBS. So, on May 11, 1995, DUSA-TV lost its CBS affiliate, and became an independent station, with The WB being its secondary affiliate, and WMGE-TV sold its ABC affiliate all to long-time ABC affiliate, WZNX-TV Channel 7, and W3XVT sold its independent station to DUSA-TV, and become a full-time sattelite of WMGE-TV by becoming CBS. Someone said from KCNC-TV (while switching from NBC to CBS, and KMGH-TV switching from CBS to ABC, and KUSA-TV switching from ABC to NBC) in Denver on September 10, 1995, by considering it "Musical Stations", a game like musical chairs, but with television stations. Same in Baltimore, Evansville, Atlanta, and Denver. Lots of Fox affiliates were former CBS affiliates, and they switched from 1994-1996 from CBS, ABC, and NBC to Fox. For example, WATL-TV Channel 36 in Atlanta, Georgia had gone through two musical stations, one in 1980, and antoher in 1994. The first Atlanta switch between the Independent Station and ABC occurred on New Years Day 1980, and WSB-TV became ABC, and WXIA became an independent station for nine months. Then, it was between NBC and the independent station on September 1, 1980. WXIA became NBC, and WATL became independent. In 2002, WENR-CHIFTV in Gary, Indiana (an ABC affiliate) had gone though the Group W from 1956-1994, it quit being owned by CBS because it'll affect their callsign. WLS-TV was formerly WENR-TV, and the fantasy TV station, partly owned by No Sir Gifts Venues 12.5% of the time. The channel operated was H1. WMGE had good favore with No Gir Gifts because of WRDS-FLP (now WXXC-FCA), WTOR-FTV, and W3XVT. Digital Television On July 1, 2013, WMGE-TV will debut Estrella TV on DT7, because there hasn't been an affiliate in Indiana. WMGE's third satelite station Main Article: WCBW-THFTV WMGE-TV has a third satellite station located in Clinton, Indiana, and has been a satellite station in the Westfield, Indiana area, and airs WMGE-TV's programming (including the news). Category:List of CBS affiliates in Indiana